KP: Future Past
by Digitick
Summary: A What If tale inspired by my friend Yogurthfrost.Kim, after having been in suspended animation, wakes up to a world that's changed beyond her greatest dreams & worst nightmares. All new villains & heroes, Romance & Action await inside, so come and read
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the ideas of the artist YogurthFrost from two of us are collaborating together on creating this story, so please also give him his credit at his DA page (to visit his page, simple type in http:// followed by yogurthfrost and then . For me just replace yogurthfrost with digitick)**

  


**Kim Possible: Future Past part 1**

Way up in the rocky mountains to the north, the deep ravines and chasms echoed with the maniacal laughter coming from a large stony fortress as Dr. Drakken once again gloated out loud about his latest (and probably most dastardly) plan.  
"Behold Shego, my latest and most dastardly plan ever!" Drakken grinned as he unveiled a large and very weird looking machine to his green skinned partner in crimes.  
It looked like a large tank, with a series of miniature tanks around it, filled with some slightly red goo that was attached via a series of pipes to a hose-fitted cockpit, all mounted on top of a flying platform that made it hover a foot above the ground and glinted in the light shining down from the skylight above it.  
"O-kay, what exactly am I looking at?" Shego asked as she tried to figure out the machine.  
"This is the Stay Spray Blaster Mk.1. It's designed to allow me to hit any target with my petrifoam, which will create an almost indestructible coat around it, freezing it in place.  
And soon, with everyone and everything frozen and unable to stop me, I.. shall be able to.. rule the world!!" Drakken cheered.  
"Woah, wait a minute, how're you going to control the world if everyone's frozen and unable to follow your commands?" Shego asked.  
"Grrarghahggg!!" Drakken grimaced and ground his teeth in anger.

It was a lucky thing though that neither of them looked up at that moment, as either one of them would've spotted through the glass fixture that was the skylight a small dark spot up on high that on closer examination would've turned out to be a military carrier plane.  
As it buzzed it's way through the clouds it opened it's cargo bay and released it's contents of two suited up figures that flew out across the sky as they fell down fast towards the stony gray evil HQ below.  
Two parachutes popped open with a soft thud the two uniformed people landed on the roof, one landing feet first in a classic action pose while the other trip and fell to the hard ceiling's curface before getting covered by his chute.  
The first guy pulled of his helmet to release a long flowing mane of red hair that rippled in the wind as Kim pulled off her parachute pack and sighed as Ron tried and failed to untangle himself from his.  
"Need help there Ron?"  
"No I ugh I got it- argh! - Ok I don't got it" he groaned as he stared up at her with just his head peeking out from the top of the chute so tightly wrapped around him.  
"Rufus!"  
"Ta da da da!" a muffled voice squeaked from inside the silk wrapping, and with a series of rips the pink little mole rat burst free and within seconds shredded the chute to bits.  
"Thanks buddy" Ron said as he got back up and returned Rufus to his cargo pant's pocket.

With the sitch sorted Kim and Ron made their way to the skylight and peeked in to see Drakken doing his angry dance while he and Shego stood next to some strange machine."Wade, we're here, and it looks like you were right about Drakken being up to another lame attempt at world domination" Kim said as she stared down into the fortress room while she held her kimmunicator in one hand.  
"Just be careful none the less guys" Wade said.  
"According to my data on all the chemicals Drakken's been ordering in, he's got one powerful solvent on his hands. Make sure neither he nor Shego gets to the machine"  
"Uh, and if they do, that would be bad because-?" Ron asked.  
"One direct blast, and you'll be in a suspended animation state for quite a while"  
"He means: don't let the sticky goop touch you, or you'll get stuck" Kim explained to Ron as he stared at her with a questioning look.  
"Oh. Ooooh! Ok, gotcha Wade"  
"Good luck guys"

"Now then, let's get this party started, shall we?" Drakken grinned as he strode towards the machine while Shego just sighed and walked behind him as she labled this little operation in the "Utterly Stupid" column when suddenly, with a hard crack, the skylight above them shattered.  
"Look out!" Shego shouted and grabbed Drakken before diving for cover as millions of sharp shards dropping down to litter the dull concrete floor in a layer of bright sparkling bits.  
"Kim Possible?!" Drakken shouted in surprise as he glanced up and saw his arch-nemises swing down to the ground on a rope, her battlesuit glowing slightly in the shadowy light of the room.  
"And me!" Ron grinned as he slid down after Kim, only to get his foot somehow caught in the rope which cause him to flip head over heels so that he was now hanging upside down, and quite stuck too.  
"Uuh.." Kim sighed as she turned back to face Drakken only to go flying backwards as Shego drop kicked her from the side.  
"Surprise!" Shego grinned and charged after her, hands glowing a bright green as she powered up her plasma energy, clawing the air as she dropped down on Kim, who quickly rolled out of the way and swung her leg in an arch, knocking Shego off balance before she grabbed the green villian's arm and threw her over her shoulder and into the nearby wall, Shego grunting in pain as she hit the solid obstacle with a hard "Wham!".

Meanwhile, the super sneaky Drakken snuck over to his machine and started it, pressing a button to activate the Petrifoam warming sequence as he prepared to zap Kim from behind.  
Luckily though Ron, still stuck, spotted him, and quickly shouted "Rufus! Help!".  
"Hmmm?" a pink little head poked out of his pants pocket as his ever faithful naked mole rat slowly woke up from it's nap.  
Glancing about, he quickly went into action as he saw Kim's dilemma and ran up Ron's pants to the troublesome rope, reared up and then with a quick few bits severed it which, of course, sent Ron plummeting down to the ground.  
"Uh.. ouch. Thanks little buddy" Ron groaned as he got back up and stuffed the hairless rodent back in his pocket before he ran over to the machine just as Drakken pressed another button and opened the pipes that led to the now bubbling red goop.  
"Hi-yah!" Ron shouted as he took a flying kick at Drakken and smacked him right in the face, the stunned villain toppling down to the floor of the machine as Ron landed in the control chair and grinned in triumph.  
"Oh yeah, whose the man?" he cheered and leaned on the controls, only to jump back when something beeped and the machine started to move forward.  
"Uhm, KP, we've got a problem!"

Shego and Kim danced around each other as they fought, block and parrying each other's attacks and counter attacks as both of them tried their bests to overcome each other, slashing, jabbing, punching, kicking.  
"Yah!" Shego roared as she flung out a roundhouse kick at Kim, only to have her duck under it and backflip back just as Ron shouted "Uhm, KP, we've got a problem!".  
As one the two girls glanced to the side to see the large machine with a guilty looking Ron riding it baring down at them at quite a pace.  
"Ron! Jump!" Kim shouted as she jumped forward and pushed Shego away from the machine just as it almost crushed them and came to a crashing halt against the wall, the entire front part crumpling in at the impact and parts of the tank cracking and spilling it's petrifoam contents which dripped to the floor and rapidly hardened.  
"Wow, close call" Kim muttered as she picked herself up from the ground.  
"Shego, you ok?"  
"Not... exactly" Shego coughed, as the dust cleared Kim saw that she was trapped under a small pile of debris, slabs of concrete pinning her legs to floor.  
But that wasn't the biggest worry.  
No, the biggest worry would have to be the large crack of the tank looming just next to her that looked just about ready to burst and bury her forever in an unbreakable bubble of petrifoam.  
"Hang on" Kim said as she rushed over to Shego's side, while up in the totaled cockpit of the Stay Spray Blaster Drakken slowly came to and rose back to his feet with a groan when he spotted something on the control board that made his eyes widen, namely the temperature meter of the containment tank. And the needle was buried deep in the red.

"She's going to blow! Everyone for themselves!"  
Kim and Shego heard Drakken shout seconds before he zipped past them as fast as his legs could go towards the closest door marked 'Exit'.  
"Hey, what about me!? Aargh!!" Shego cried out in anger and sent a bolt of plasma after him, missing him by inches as he flung open the door and fled away to his escape ship hovering outside.  
"Don't worry, we're almost there!" Kim said as she tried to keep Shego calm as she flung of the top pieces of concrete off of her before kneeling down to tackle the largest piece with her lipstick laser while above them the tank started to glow brighter and brighter, the liquids inside bubbling faster and faster as it rapidly headed for it's bursting point.  
"Got it!" Kim cheered as the slab cracked apart and freed Shego's legs, just as one of the small spare cannisters on the side burst and splattered all over her, gumming her hands to her sides and her feet to the floor.  
"Oh no Kim-!"  
"No, Shego, there's no time!" Kim shouted as Shego ran to her.  
"You've got to grab Ron and go"  
"But I've can't just leave-"  
"You have to" Kim said.  
Shego looked at her in despair and nodded.  
"Wait, Shego" Kim said as the dark haired women turned to go.  
"There... there's one last thing before you go"

"Uuuh..." Ron groaned as he came to dizzingly.  
He'd hit the ground rather hard when he'd jumped off from the rampaging machine, and as he slowly rose up from the floor a pair of black boots ran past him followed by a door opening, and as he glanced up he saw the retreating blurry form of Dr Drakken running away at top speed.  
Weakly he turned his head and searched for Kim, finally spotting her trapped in a layer of Petrifoam, her lips moving as she said something to Shego.  
"Kim..." he muttered as he tried to get up, only to collapse back to the ground.  
"Come on Stoppable, this is not the time to be lying down on the job!" Shego said as she grabbed him and with a grunt hoisted him over her shoulder before taking off for the exit, the glow behind her intensifying with every step she took.  
And then, with a massive **"Boom!"**, the machine exploded, and the last thing Kim saw before she was swallowed up in the wave of super sealant, was Shego glancing over her shoulder at her with a single tear running down her cheek.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Whew, finally got some time to post the next chapter of the KP story based on Yogurthfrost's "What If" series.

Thanks again to everyone who clued me in on the underlining problem that had occured in the last story.

Seriously my bad on that one.  
Anyhow, in the next chapter, years have passed since the accident in Drakken's lair, and Kim's world has drastically altered from what she knew.  
She's in for a very rude awakening...

P.S. if there are stuff you don't get in the story (and there will be), check author's notes at the bottom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kim Possible: Future Past**  
Part 2: Good Morning Sunshine….

The day started just like any other over the stark empty valley, with the sun slowly sneaking its way across the left hand side of the two steep ridges that ran along it.  
On the other side, still covered in it's blanket of pre-dawn shade a young woman stood and stared down the length of the valley with her high powered binoculars, the morning breeze teasing and stirring her short reddish brown hair up to whip softly about her face.  
From top to toe she was decked out in a dark black battle suit marked with a series of dark green stripes along her thighs her waist and her shoulders, two guns were wrapped around her hips and on her forearm a gauntlet rested, glowing slightly with the hint of Shechno-circuitry.  
All in all, she was ready for a fight, and by the looks of it, she and her men were going to get one.  
"Commander Possible, we have confirmed movement from the East. It's definitely the carrier"  
"Right on time" Joss Possible muttered under her breath as she focused on a small dot of a dust cloud that had appeared on the horizon and zoomed in to view the heavily defended convoy as it slowly moved closer and closer to the valley on it's way to safely deposit it's incredible important cargo at the S3 Bio - Tech fortress research facility a few miles up ahead.  
Joss scanned the lines of enemy soldiers as they moved closer and blinked as she spotted a very familiar face riding alongside the driver of the carrier.  
"Well ah'll be" she said as she stared at the metallic face that was Vivian Porter, once brilliant roboticist now turned villain. "Ah guess there's still a heart inside that shell after all"  
"Sergeant!" she shouted as she lowered her binoculars and spun around to face her men. "Everyone locked and loaded?"  
"Yes ma'am" the sergeant's muffled voice said as he saluted, the goggle eyes in his full face helmet glowing a soft green as he stared at her.  
Behind him in perfectly straight lines the rest of her team elite soldiers stood at the ready, their guns humming with Shechno plasma power that glowed a bright green from the battery lines that snaked to the packs on their backs while combat webbing that bristled with grenades and guns hung heavily from their shoulders.  
"Well then, wadda ya say we go and say hello?" Joss grinned.

With a rumble that shook the earth and spat dust up into the sky the S3 Class A Carrier crawled across the landscape as it moved on towards it's destination, the morning sun glinting off it's escort of blonde haired Bebe robot guards that encircled it and it's precious cargo tucked away inside the thick armour shell of it's storage unit.  
Up in the cockpit their leader stood behind the driver, another Bebe, and stared out across the valley ahead with her hard lens eyes while inside her head her thoughts twisted and turned and spun about franticly, hectically instead of at her usual cool calculating efficiency.  
And the reason was right behind her as she turned her head and stared into the slightly shadow interior of the carrier through a screen in its side to where a large ruby red cylinder stood, tied down with cables and chains while a series of wires connected it to a monitor that beeped every few minutes as it kept a watchful electronic eye on the figure of Kim Possible trapped inside like a bug in amber.  
Vivian's eyes closed slightly as she thought back to the days she'd met and known the brave adventurous girl who could do anything.  
She'd been working at the same space science institute as Kim's father as an assistant to a weasly little fake called Fen who'd stolen her experimental AI robot and tried to blame it all on her.  
But thanks to Kim Fen had been uncovered as the bumbling loser he was, and Vivian had been given his job as Chief Robotics Engineer, which had sky rocketed her career and credit in the field of robotics, especially with her incredible advanced Artificial Intelligence ones.  
Then again, Kim was also sort of to thank for her current state, Vivian mused as she held up a shiny metal hand and stared at it, flexing it thoughtfully as she flashed back to that fate full day…..  
**Warning! Warning! Incoming Plasma Shell!** An electronic voice shrilled in her head and dragged her back to the present just as the missile slammed into the ground in front of the carrier and exploded in blast of fire and dust and smoke, although it did very little damage except to the ground as all the Bebes easily managed to get clear of it.  
Vivian quickly logged unto the Hive Link and traced the missile back to its point of origin just as the enemy ambush was sprung into action and with a roar a horde of men came charging down the valley's sides towards them.  
"B.L.A.S.T.s!" Vivian growled as she glared at the mass of armoured men sliding down the steep sides of the valley towards them in their all too familiar armour and weaponry. She had known that Shego wouldn't have missed attacking this carrier, especially with the cargo they were carrying, but to do so with only a handful of soldiers? "She must be slipping" Vivian thought before she sent via her link the command: "Bebes, attack!" and pointed at the oncoming soldiers, and as one the metal femme fatales shivered and disappeared as they sped off at hyper speed towards the B.L.A.S.T.s.  
A twitch of a smile almost crossed Vivian's lips as she stood back and awaited the inevitable destruction of the utterly defenceless soldiers against her invisible army that would rip them to pieces in seconds.  
Unfortunately she was in for an ugly surprise as all of the Bebes suddenly popped back into sight, still running but no longer at their usual super speeds.  
"Speed Blocks" she realized, and quickly used her telescopic eyes to zoom in and lock unto an insignia on a band around one of the soldiers arms.  
"Joss's Broncos. I should've guessed" Vivian muttered as she recognised the black horse rearing up on the armband of one of the elite platoons of soldiers on Earth.  
"Still, she and her men stand less then a 70 of defeating us" Vivian calculated, and then transferred a serious of battle tactics into her drones before climbing out of the vehicle and giving the command:  
"Smash them"

With a skid of gravely stone beneath her feet Joss came to a stop at the bottom of the valley and with a shout actived her Shechno gauntlet before lashing out at a drone bearing down at her and smashed the tin can's head off with one blow of her fist that was now blazing green with plasma flames.  
To her left and right more drones fell to the ground as her men blasted their way down and then took up a crouching position in front of their leader as the second wave of Bebes led by Vivian closed in on them, some transforming their hands into spikes while others formed theirs into guns.  
"Pfft, so not the drama" Joss grinned as she stared at the mass of machines charging towards them, and pulled out one of her pistols from her shoulder holster before shouting:  
"Charge!"

The air flashed with blasts of green and red as the two military forces exchanged energy blasts and rang with the sound of metal on metal as some fought hand to hand with blades.  
Neither side seemed to have the advantage which slightly annoyed Joss as she'd hoped to have this all finished minutes ago.  
Still, there was always her secret weapon.  
She ducked under a swipe from one Bebe and blocked another before putting a bullet in its head and then doing a leg swipe that toppled the first Bebe to the ground where Joss smashed its head in with her plasma powered fist.  
Flicking a strand of hair out of her face she reached into a pocket at her side and pulled out a something that looked like a grenade, but was in fact an EMP bomb that, although it wouldn't destroy the bots, would stun them for quite a few seconds.  
And in this mission, every second helped.  
With a sharp clink she pulled the pin out and chucked it up into the air, and started to shout "EMP Ho!" to warn her men when suddenly a small brown thing, about the size of a dog, zipped down and grabbed the bomb before flying away with it.  
Joss however was too bothered about that, as at the same moment even more brown objects swarmed down into the battlefield and everyone found themselves face to mandibles with giant roaches.  
And then all hell broke loose as the roaches smashed, bashed and generally got in everyone's way as they scurried and scuttle about all over the place, pushing and jostling everyone about, tripping them to the ground or just trampling them into the dirt as they created a distraction for a shadowy figure to slip unseen into and run towards the Carrier.  
Or almost went unseen until he came within range of the carrier's proximity sensors which immediately alerted Vivian and all of her drones of the intruder just as he reached the doors and blew them open with a well thrown bomb.  
"Protect the cargo at all cost!" Vivian ordered as she slammed two B.L.A.S.T.'s heads together with enough force to crack their helmets and crunched a beetle underfoot before she charged towards the cargo shell along with the rest of her cyber soldiers just as a blast of blue light flashed out of the entrance, and left Vivian and her bots to stare in shock at the empty space where the Petri-foam cocoon had once stood.

**To Be Continued... **

**Author's Notes:**  
Ok, to help clear up a few things about what's new in this futuristic world, here's a glossary of info to help you guys out:  
**B.L.A.S.T. Battle Lethal Armed Super Troopers**  
**These are the soldiers employed by Shego to help gaurd her parts of the world along with the D.N.Animals**

S3  
The logo and insignia used by the main villian in control Senor Senior Junior, now Senior Senior after the death of his father.

Joss Possible  
Jocelyn "Joss" Possible, Kim's headstrong cousin from the episode 'Showdown at the Crooked D'  
In the story she's grown into a headstrong brave woman like her cousin, who she still idolised even after Kim's dissapperances.  
Has command of an elite squadron of B.L.A.S.T.s known as "Joss's Bucking Broncos"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone would the great reviews **

**Glad you all enjoyed the battle scene What a way to introduce some of the characters**

**And now, time for some more surprises.**

**Read on true believer!**

**Kim Possible: Future Past**

**Part 2: Waking Sleeping Beauty**

"Woah!" the dark ninja-dressed guy shouted as he and the cocoon of Petri-foam materialised out of thin air in flash of light on a large flat open vista, and dived for cover as the tele-jumper attached to the ruby coloured bubble crackled once and then exploded in a blast of smoke, sparks and sizzling hot molten metal.

" 'Careful, there's a small chance it might explode'. Small chance my butt" the ninja muttered as he stood up from behind his hiding spot behind a rock and pulled off his mask before he walked over to the Petri-foam cocoon.

"Wow" he said as he ran a hand over the spot where the tele-jumper had been a few seconds ago, a spot which didn't even show any signs of the machine's violent end, not a scorch mark, crack or blemish at all.

"I guess Wade wasn't kidding when he said this stuff was indestructible" he wondered as he stared at the super hard shell, and then pressed his face up against it surface as he stared into it's murky red depths at the sleeper stuck inside.

"Hey Kim, time to wake up" he said softly, and then took a step back, reached into the bag on his back and placed a new machine unto the Petri-foam's surface, flicked it on and took a few more steps back as the machine came to life with a hum that grew and grew until with a hard whoomp! and a gust of hot air the Petri-foam shell disappeared into a thick cloud of steam that blew away in the wind to reveal the out cold Kim Possible laying on her back in the middle of a dark ring that was the only proof of her one time prison.

The ninja quickly ran to her side to check if she was breathing and as he pressed his fingers to her neck to check her pulse she groaned and stirred and half opened her eyes to stare up at him.

"Ron?" she whispered, and then sunk back into darkness.

"Yes, what is it?"

"A report just arrived from Queen Bee sir. They've been robbed"

"What?!" Senor Senior Junior, now Senor Senior Senior since the death of his father, said in shock as he spun his command chair around and glared down at his second in command, the man known as Hench as he stood at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Senior's "throne" and read the report from his handheld PDA, dressed as sharp as usual in his dark purple suit with his eyes covered by a red blindfold and his black hair glowing slightly in the lights shining about the command room.

How the man ever saw anything Senior was still trying to figure out.

But one thing was sure: Even with his eyes covered, there was nothing that escaped Hench's attention.

"They lost the cargo sir" Hench said as he scrolled through the message.

"There was an ambush in wait for them halfway to the factory led by Joss Possible and her squadron-"

"And they lost to them?" Senior asked, slightly surprised.

"No sir, they and The Broncos were both attacked by giant roaches, which gave someone enough time to break into the cargo hold and then literally vanish with the Petrafoam bubble on the spot"

"Giant roaches…. Hah! I should've known he'd try something this stupid" Senior smirked.

"Sir?"

"Nothing Hench, just thinking of the past" Senior said as he sat back in chair and steepled his fingers together.

"Is there anyway to track her?"

"Queen Bee's already working on a way to track the residual energy from the teleport our friend did, but other then that we have no other way to find her. Unless of course we see if Dr. Drakken might know something-"

"That old fool?" Senior laughed.

"If you want to waste your time, sure, go right ahead. And while you're on your way, tell that champion Hyperion of yours to gear up. I want to make sure we'll get little Kimmie back, no matter who or what we have to smash along the way. Understood?"

"Yes sir" Hench said, and left.

"Incoming message from Commander Possible, ma'am"

"Put her through" Shego said, and stepped up to the main screen of her communications department where Joss Possible blipped into a fuzzy view and saluted her.

"Sorry Shego, the mission's a bust. Some dang giant roaches came scurryin' in and messed up our whole operation"

"Roaches, huh?" Shego said thoughtfully.

"Sneaky. I wonder how he found out about this little mission... Anyhow, what's the situation with Kim? Is she still under Junior's control?"

"Nope" Joss said as she shook her head.

"A ninja lookin' fella dropped in during all the ruckus and snuck into the carrier, and then disappeared inta thin air with the Petrafoam thingy. But not too worry, I managed to tag one of them little bugs with a tracker, so once they meet up with 'Daddy', we'll be right behind him ready to get Kim back"

"Good job Joss" Shego smiled at her tenacious soldier. "Just make sure not to hurt our... friend too much when you catch up to him. I'd like to have a little talk with him when you bring Kim home"

"Roger, understood. Joss out"

"Well well" Shego grinned as she turned away from the now blank screen and stared at a shadowy figure behind her, "I guess you taught him some good tricks after all, including how to disappear I assume?"

"Yep" the figure said as he stepped into the light.

From head to toe he was clad in the outfit of a ninja, the handle of a sword jutting across one soldier and his face unreadable behind his black mask.

"He'll cover his tracks well enough to make it very, very hard to follow him, plus I'm sure he's thought of just the right route to travel"

"In over words one no one else would ever think off?" Shego asked.

"Yep" The Ninja nodded.

Shego turned and stared at the map for awhile before she turned back to the ninja and asked: "Do you know where he's going to go?"

"Oh yes, because it's just where I would've gone if I had Kim"

"Then go and find him" Shego said.

"And Shadow Hand… don't be to rough on the boy, Ok?"

"No guarantees" Shadow Hand said, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Uhhh…" Kim groaned as she slowly woke up, and grimaced at the bright light of the harsh sun glaring down at her.

With an effort she rolled to her side and slowly got up until she was sitting upright on the dusty gritty desert floor, one hand pressed against the ground as she steadied herself and tried to make some sense of what was going on.

Her whole body felt so weak, and her mind felt so foggy.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and tried to remember what she'd been doing that might explain how she'd wound up here, wherever here was.

The last thing she remembered was….

Flashing red lights

Boiling bubbling liquid

Her heart racing

A blast of heat from behind

Shego-

"Uuugh!" Kim cringed and grabbed her head as a throbbing spot of pain flashed through it, rocking her whole body.

Teeth clenched, eyes squeezed shut, heart hammering in her chest, she fought to ride out the waves of pain that lashed throughout her being.

And then, just as suddenly as it had come the pain vanished and left Kim bent over double as she gasped and gulped in large lungfulls of air.

"Hey, you Ok?" a voice suddenly asked behind her, and with a jerk Kim jumped up and spun around with her body tensed in readiness for fight or flight, and then froze as she saw the face of her opponent.

"Ron?" she said softly as she stared at the blonde haired boy.

"Oh Ron!" she cried and practically leaped at him and grabbed him in a tight hug of relief.

"I'm so glad to see you-"

"Uhm, I-I'm not Ron"

"What?" Kim said as she pushed herself of the now deeply blushing Ron look alike and took a step back in shock.

"My name's Ryujin. I'm Ron's son"

"What?!" Kim gasped wide eyed as she felt her mind spin into overdrive.

"S-son? Wha- How-?"

"I think you're going to want to be sitting down for this" Ryujin said as he gently took her arm and led her to the closest rock and waited until she was seated before he said:

"Ok, now what I'm about to tell you is going to be a bit much for your head to take, so I'll try keep it short and simple"

He took a deep breath, blew it out and told her straight:

"You've been asleep for 20 years"

**To Be Continued….**

**20 years huh? How's that for a shocker?**

**And now worries, there's more shocks in store for tomorrow as Ryujin gives Kim the 411 on the future in the next chapter:**

**Future Tense**


End file.
